


Party

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, sex in party, they are off age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: I came to a party with my now boyfriend, a docuhe, only to end up with the one I really wanted to be with.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be of my works from Wattpad, since they are banning pornographic content I don't want to risk it.   
> Some of them were written years ago and I improved so much I want to rewrite them once again.
> 
> Anyways for the ones that wanted to keep reading my one-shots, thank you so much! <3

To put you in situation, today with my boyfriend we agreed on going to a party in the house of one of the third years together. It started well, I danced with my boyfriend, but I had to go to the bathroom to have a little break, and when I came he was nowhere to be seen. I let it slide, thinking he was in the bathroom too but when I looked at the other side, rage consumed my body.

I was mad, beyond mad. I was furious as I looked over at the other end of the party's dance floor.

There stood now what in less than a minute will be my exboyfriend grinding with some bimbo.

My boyfriend is Nick, one of the stars of the football team, I knew he was a player, that probably he would cheat, but in front on my nose, that was something I wouldn't take. Well, I didn't really care that much about him, I went out with him because he asked me out, but in the end I had a bit of feelings for him. 

I was about to storm to them when I better idea crossed my mind as I saw some of the guys of the volleyball team dancing in one part of the room.

I smiled as I looked at them, because the only reason I'm here, I'd because Kuroo is one of my good friends, we always hang out together. I must admit I had a little crush on my bestie, but I mean, have you seen him? He's hot as hell!

I walked over to them, a smile plastered on my face. When I got there I waved my hand. "Oh! Hello there (y/n)-senpai!" Lev said with a big smile on his face "what brings you here (y/n)-san?" Yaku asked with a little tilt of his head. I shook my head and pointed to where my 'boyfriend' stood, and his face turned to one of anger "(y/N)-san I told you it would be a bad idea to date that kind of guy" he said after that. 

I laughed at that and nodded "I know Yaku, but since I did expect that I'm not sad, I'm just angry that he has the balls to do that in front of his in-the-next-two- minutes-ex" I smiled at them and then started looking for a certain bed hair, that as always was talking to Kenma-kun. I approached them and took Kuroo by the arm, dragging him to the dance floor without saying any word. "I'll borrow him for a while Kenma-kun!" I shouted while waving my hand, the second year looking at us with a confused expression.

"What's this about (y/N)-chan? Are you finally realising that I'm your man?~" he said with a flirty tone, and I turned around to him, glaring playfully at him. I turned his face to where my 'boyfriend' now was and his lips formed an O. "I want to get revenge!" I said with a cheery tone, my hands resting on my hips as a wide smile spread through my face.

"Oho ho, I didn't know you were that type of person (y/n)-chan~. I can help you buuut! If I get a reward afterwards" He smiled while wiggling his eyebrows giving me a suggestive look. I shook my head amazed and punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"I'll think about it"

Kuroo's POV

Finally I can have some time with (y/n), she's so sexy in that shirt and tight skirt I want to eat her, but of course I'm not going to say that to her, I don't want to ruin our friendship because my desires.

When I saw his boyfriend cheating, I inwardly smiled, seeing that as an opportunity to approach (y/n) and maybe take her to myself for once and for all. I had a crush on the (h/c) girl for a while, she didn't cling to me and neither was she harassing me to do things with her, she was, different, and I lived that about her. 

After some seconds, she took my hand and placed it on her waist, doing the same with the other one. I looked at her wide eyed, trying to contain my blush for betraying my natural flirty self.

She began to grind on me a bit, not much, as she looked at me with an innocent smile. She had nothing of innocence in her, the way she moved, the way she bit her lips, innocent my ass.

I bit my lip, looking at her,getting turned on by her movements and grinding. My hands tightened around her hips and I pushed her against my chest, looking at her with desire in my eyes. When I saw she had the exact same look, a wave of relief washed my body, and I neared my face towards hers, aiming to get a try of that rosy lips.

When we almost got connected by our lips, someone separated us with much force. I looked with an angry face to look at whoever did that, and was not a bit surprised to see Nick looking at (y/n) with rage. 

He raised his hand, and was about to slap her, but I took his arm and threw him to the floor, looking at him like he was scum.

Your POV

I looked at Kuroo, still scared at what would happen if he didn't have those reflexes. Then I looked at Nick, who was scared to shut because of the deadly aura Kuroo gave. "Don't ever raise a hand to a woman, do I make myself clear?" He said with a tone that sent chills down my spine, I have to say that he was very hot when mad, like really hot.

"B-but she cheated! Y-you slut!" He pointed at me still angry. Kuroo was about to kick him but I put a hand on his arm. He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring look. I crouched down next to Nick and gave him a good slap across his face. "Call me slut one more time and I'll make sure you won't have kids in your life" i smiled sweetly at him and stood up, taking Kuroo's hand on mine. "After all, I didn't actually like you that much, I prefer someone like Kuroo, sweet, caring, and protecting, not a player like you. Oh, and we're over".

I drag Kuroo to one room upstairs and threw myself to the bed, surprisingly happy with the outcome. Kuroo looked at me with a smile and sat next to me on the bed. "So, you ment that?" He asked looking away for a second to the floor. I perked up at his words and tilted my head "ment what?".

He turned around and cupped my face in his hands, for once looking a bit nervous. "That you would like to be with someone like me.." he said finally looking at me in the eyes, a nervous gaze in mine. I laughed and took his hands in mine, closing the gap that was between our lips. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his plump lips.

After a minute I parted away, looking at him with a little smile on my face, a blush covering my cheeks "d-does that answer your question?" I asked and looked away at the wall flustered. I felt something push me to the bed, and found Kuroo hugging me by the waist, his face between my breasts.

"I'm so happy (y/n) did you know how much time did I want to do that? Because a lot, the other girls were just attempts to forget about my feelings for you, but I just couldn't, so please (y/n)-chan, be my girlfriend?" I laughed at that a happy grin in my face. "I also had feelings for you, but seeing you being swarmed by girls, I didn't think I could be as pretty as them, so I went for a very lower boy, even thought my feelings stayed, so of course I'll go out with you" I confessed at him, my hand brushing his bed like hair, as he buried his face deeper into my chest. 

I chuckled and he looked up at me, a sly grin covering his face as he crawled on top of me. "What about we finish what we started on the dance floor?" I nodded with a perverted smiled still covering my features, as I licked his chapped lips. 

The house was still shaking from the loud music, but we could care less about that.

He took my tongue between his lips, and started sucking on it. My hands found his hair, and I played with his dark locks, enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine. We parted, and I took the opportunity to slowly, take off my shirt, and threw the cloth at one end of the room. He looked at me up and down and sighed "how can you be so sexy, you're making me want to eat you more" he growled and captured my lips, taking off my bra and skirt during the kiss. 

He separated from the kiss and started to lick all the way to my stomach and down to my womanhood. He licked up and down my lower lips, and I couldn't contain a moan to escape my mouth. I gripped his hair and he inserted one finger inside of me, sucking roughly on my sensitive part. After a while he inserted another one, soft moans scaping my mouth once again. I came on his mouth and he cat licked all of my juices until he was satisfied.

He came to give me a rough kiss, and I accepted it, my hands desperately trying to get him out of his shirt. When he was naked just like me, he stood up and went to one drawer, taking what I assume is a condom. He put in on and crawled again on top of me, kissing me all the way to my lips.

"Are you ready cutie?~" I kissed him in the lips and smiled "it's not my first time you know" he laughed and kissed me sweetly "I know, but I'll make it the first time you actually enjoy it~" he whispered in my ears a husky tone in his voice. To tease him I took his lower lip between my teeth and pulled a bit "we'll see captain~" I purred as I licked my lips.

"If you keep with that looks and names, I might take you rough and hard~" he bit my neck, his shaft entering me slowly as I gasped, not realising how big he was. "Captain~ m-more~!" He began to move at a normal pace, picking up speed every thrust. I took his cheeks in my hands and gave him a sloppy kiss to contain my moans. He went harder, putting one of my legs in his shoulder as he started to hit one of my spots. "K-kuroo, harderr~ aaah~" he complied at my pleads and went harder, groaning and muttering my name.

We were moaning each other names until he came, and he layed next to me, took out his condom, checked that it wasn't broken, and tied it, throwing it to his trash. He engulfed me in a hug, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"That was amazing" i huffed out, looking at him. He only nodded, exhausted just as I was. I closed my eyes, and fell to a deep slumber with my new lover, and the best may I add.

-bonus-

The bell rang, signalling classes were over, and that we could go home. I went to the volleyball club. I opened the door of the gymnasium and walked over to a bench, leaving my things there.

Kuroo noticed I came and flashed a smile trotting towards me. He bent down and gave me a sweet peck on the lips. "You're staying for my practice?" I gave him an are you kidding me look and raised an eyebrow. "Kuroo, sweetie, I'm a manager, of course I'm staying for practice" he laughed and kissed my forehead, then he went to the net to play with the others. 

All of the boys congratulated him for having me finally as his girlfriend and I laughed at the sight.

In the middle of practice one of the other managers came to my side and pointed at something on my neck. "What's that (y/n)-chan?" I shrugged and pointed at Kuroo "ask that sly cat" I laughed and she blushed but giggled nonetheless.


End file.
